kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
ShotoKujo
"It was Courtney!" Luke Emmett (also known as ShotoKujo and The Grand Slam Madman) is Kirby Bulborb's best friend. He is a huge fan of The Beatles, Nirvana, The Lemon Twigs, Katawa Shoujo, Doki Doki Literature Club. Yuri is his favourite Doki, although he loves the other girls too. He is also a huge fan of Hanayo Koizumi. His name is a combination of Shoto Todoroki''' '''from My Hero Academia and Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. History Luke and Kirby Bulborb first met in 2016 after Luke saw Kirby sitting on a bench. He asked a member of staff "who that Paul McCartney lookalike is" , and the staff member told him "he's a young chap named Peter". Luke then became friends with Kirby. Later on, Luke noticed Kirby had the first two seasons of Keroro Gunso on DVD. At the time, Kirby was the only person Luke knew (other than himself) that was a fan of Keroro Gunso. They became best friends in 2017. In December 2017 at the Stone Golf Club, Luke told Kirby that he knew about Twig & Pik-pik in September 2013. At the time, Luke was having a detention at his old school. He saw a group of friends watching anime compilations and Twig & Pik-pik episodes. Luke didn’t know about Twig & Pik-pik, or the connection it had to anime, so he asked the group of friends about it. They pointed out that Twig & Pik-pik is heavily influenced by anime such as Keroro Gunso, Gundam, and Evangelion. The series is also inspired by the Pikmin series (The Pikmin themselves are the main characters). Luke then watched the first few episodes. In 2018, Kirby introduced Luke to Doki Doki Literature Club and the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. He also allowed Luke to borrow all of his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga to read at home. During a trip to WaterWorld, Kirby and Luke went on the SpaceBowl ride and listened to some Nirvana and Beatles songs on the way home. Luke has visited Kirby's house three times. On his first visit to Kirby's house, they played the Doki Doki Literature Club mod "Our Time". On his second visit, they filmed several skits and watched a bit of the Nirvana video album "''Live! Tonight! Sold Out!!". ''Luke did a third visit to Kirby's house on May 13th. On May 2nd, Luke, Kirby, and Luke's sister went to a friend's house to play Act 1 of Doki Doki Literature Club. Each of them voiced one of the characters; The friend voiced Sayori and Natsuki, Luke's sister voiced the protagonist, Luke voiced Yuri, and Kirby voiced Monika. They shortly also saw an episode of RuPaul's Drag Race. Kirby and Luke were planning on returning there on the 7th of May to play Act 2, but they unfortunately both got colds beforehand, and cancelled the trip. Thankfully, it didn't take long for their colds to go. They returned to play Act 2 on May 16th, the birthday of the friend who is a Doki Doki fan. They also went to Rowley Park and filmed a bizarre skit in which Luke and Kirby get married. This marri is considered non-canon, they're actually just good friends. During the half term, they returned to the friend's house but couldn't continue with Doki Doki because Luke's sister didn't come for personal reasons. Instead, they returned to Rowley Park, went to King Cod, watched the first four episodes of Tokyo Ghoul, and watched some Doki Doki videos. Luke also visited Kirby's house for a fourth time. On June 21st, Luke and Kirby went to The meaning of a sandwich Clown's 18th birthday party at The Butler's Bell. Kirby went to Luke's house for the first time on June 30th, and they played Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. They hope to continue with playing Act 2 (and hopefully finish the game) sometime in the future. They also plan to do things something during the summer vacation, such as going to Liverpool and having a sleepover. List of Waifus Over the years, Luke has had 21 waifus, surpassing Kirby Bulborb. # Tomoko Kuroki # Yoko Littner # Satellizer L. Bridget # Kurapika (because he thought he was a girl) # Princess Zelda # Hinata Hyuga # Lisa Lisa # Saeko Busujima # Yanagi Fuyumi # Misty # Bulma # Mio Akiyama # Ochaco Uraraka # Monika # Sayori # Natsuki # Yuri # Hanako Ikezawa # Nico Yazawa # Hanayo Koizumi # Erina Pendleton # Kururu Hiiragi Gallery MezrXGQs.jpg f4b.jpg DnVBuqbq.jpg wNl-LB9_.jpg xeZ5y06T.jpg pizap.com15258125128681.jpg pizap.com15259076367061.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-13 at 5.59.02 pm.png|Here is a photograph of the kirby and luke walking along the halls ShotoKujo.jpg Kaito.jpg 28070852_768124126710015_8141779392490726275_o.jpg|Luke's drawing of Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventue: Stardust Crusaders. Kirby Bulborb uses it as his Facebook profile picture. mu_5tJnl_400x400.jpg DdqwdVvU8AUa1_f.jpg|"Here’s a picture of me and Sir kirbybulborb we are such lovely lads!" DW020hbWsAEuCE8.jpg 7j54M3ZM_400x400.jpg S4tSx2Zk_400x400.jpg GmSw_wFE_400x400.jpg John Lennon.jpg George.jpg George Harrison.jpg George-harrison 1964.jpg P1070562.JPG P1070568.JPG ShotoKujo 2D.jpg pizap.com15284077760121.jpg Faul.jpg NpcVk8eO.jpg 57tht-Qj.jpg GSKp-tFJ.jpg KVJ-qKQa.jpg gB6GLIA_.jpg 3-E1fZpt.jpg Kakyoin02.jpg DgUqeRLU8AAQXI5.jpg 8a8ca22a02e10fd927b2f49a5f99ee82e8065374v2_hq.jpg fsbgqhrvutx01.png Bu6P_v23_4Iar_Alg_8dYm61z43TNE8jrUhaviKWt_4.jpg wPpYz507.jpg WoYTbdlH.jpg Trivia *Kirby named a Blue Pikmin after him. *George Harrison is his favourite Beatle. *Noriaki Kakyoin is one of his favourite characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *He dislikes Microsoft Excel and Guns N Roses. *He is a huge fan of The Beatles, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and Gorillaz. *Shoto once pointed out that Kirby looks similar to Principal of the Thing. Category:Humans Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Real Life Peeps Category:Otakus Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Major Pages Category:Gods Category:Musicians Category:Songwriters Category:Filmmakers Category:BALDI'S BASICS Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Literature Club members Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Characters that love manga Category:Stand Users